paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
River the Ranger Pup
River is a Ranger pup. She works in forests and make sure it is safe for people and animals. She is Mixed Husky lab pup. She is the PAW Patrols Ranger pup. (note I did adopt the design from Silverheart456 I did make a couple of changes like the paws eye color and tail the ship too) Adopted from User:Silverheart456 Pup-Pack Her pup-pack includes the following * Life Jacket and flotation device (for people and animals who fall/ are drowning in the river or lake) * Tranquilizer darts (for shooting rapid animals) * First aid kit (self explanatory) * Taser * Handheld Transceiver * Fire arm * Shovel * Food (trail mix, granola bars, chips) * Handcuffs * Baton * Her pup pack is brown. Badge Pup-House Uniform Pupsonality River is sweet kind and shy. She loves nature. She is fun and free spirited when you get to know her. She loves to goof around and is some what gullible as she used to be a door mat as a pup, but now is quite mean to any one who ticks her off. She hates rough housing along with raising her voice. She will try to use her words before using force. She hates dresses, but other than that mostly a girly girl. She is a fighter and not a runner and will fight until the bitter end to defend someone of to prove a point. She has good temperament unless you make her explode. She loves to take quiet walks and is never in a rush she just let's herself observe the beauty that no one else see's. Appearance She is a husky lab or Labsky. She is Mostly medium dark brown with white front paws and light brown ear and tail tip also the beginning of her belly she has Dark green eyes too. Bio She was born on October 31st harvest day in the look out. She had an older sister who died shortly after birth. She loved seeing her mum and dad work. She loved to ride in the water with her dad and ski with her mom. She loved nature so she always went to state/national parks. She went every afternoon to paint the sights she saw. She loved to hike and take walks through the forest and be with herself. She later decided to volunteer at a state park. She maintained the forest and enforced the rules of the state park. She got to patrol by foot and by boat. She loved going on that boast, except when people were causing trouble. She later is offered a full time position and becomes a park ranger. She decides to become a ranger pup she patrols the mountains and forests and lakes. After four years of becoming a ranger she becomes a supervisor. Catch-phrases Here to drift you to safety Here's river and not the sea I'm one mean ravine I help all creatures from trees to bees Helping creatures from trees to bees We all go through rocky water it's okay Trivia * She Loves to paint, she especially loves painting the trees in the forest * She studied natural science * Her favorite season is spring * Her favorite colors are green and blue * Her least favorite part of her job is writing reports * She regularly has to take a self defense class * She had to study humanities and mathematics * Gallery River the ranger pup updated.png|An Updated Pic of River River the ranger pup in uniform colored.png|River in her uniform Rivers pup house:Boat.png|Rivers pup house/ Patrol boat Category:LyaneYorkie pup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:2nd gen (lyanes universe) Category:Labsy Category:Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Pups Category:Husky Category:Labrador Category:Ranger